Thin film transistors (TFTs) are basic components of many electronic devices, including sensors, image scanners, electronic displays, solar, and optoelectronic devices. TFTs are created by depositing on a supporting substrate (such as glass), a dielectric layer, upon which a channeling semiconductor layer and metallic contacts are deposited. TFTs can be made using various different materials, including organic compounds as part of the channeling semiconductor layer.
TFTs that use organic materials as part of the semiconducting layer are often referred to as organic thin film transistors (OTFTs). OTFTs can include a substrate, a dielectric, a semiconductor, and three electrically conductive electrodes (a gate, a source, and a drain). OTFTs can be made from various organic materials such as small molecules or polymers.
Organic thin-film transistors (OTFTs) can be used in applications such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and backplane switching circuits for displays including signage, readers, and liquid crystal displays where high switching speeds and/or high density are not essential.
Advantages OTFTs offer can include reduced manufacturing costs, increased variability in device geometries, biodegradable electronics, and various attractive mechanical properties depending on the application, e.g., compactness, light weight, and flexibility.